


Waiting to Endure

by pikeisaman



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Clothes, Daddy Issues, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikeisaman/pseuds/pikeisaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo's outfits have deeper meaning than anyone can really appreciate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting to Endure

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, very freeform so don't read if that bothers you.

_Tendo is not a clothes whore, but his outfits have deeper meaning than anyone can really appreciate._

His grandfather was a tailor in San Fran, like his father before that, and his father before that. Tendo grew up around the feel of fabrics between his fingers, and the smell of well polished shoes. He sews his moods into his clothing, the very Self of him.

(Yancy undresses his drab regulation uniform with clumsy calloused fingers, leaving LOCCENT Officer Tendo Choi on the floor)

After K-Day, after his life and the lives of everyone else around him are shifted forever, Tendo searches through the remains of his grandfather's shop, salvaging any clothes he can find. They become more important to him than his heritage. 

(Yancy shifts through his closet, inspecting all the clothes with amused curiosity, and Tendo never told him the meaning behind them.)

When Tendo's father left them, Tendo was only 13. He left behind his leather jacket, and against his grandfather's protests Tendo wears it daily. He  _ruins_  it. He makes sure that while he's wearing it he is the baddest motherfucker on the planet because he refuses to be hit that hard ever again.

(Yancy wonders why he never wears it out to the bar, and Tendo can only shrug.)

The jacket is put on hiatus while Tendo works his job as a ferryman. It's officially retired August 15th 2013. Still, it travels with him through the academy and onto Anchorage. Then February 29th 2020 happens.  

(Yancy complains that Tendo has way too many clothes, and Tendo can't deny it, but he has no other home to store them in.)

On February 29 2020, Yancy dies and Raleigh nearly with him. Tendo spends the next 24 hours organizing the search crew to look for their bodies. When he is finally ordered back to his quarters, he strips down to nothing. That is what he is. 

(Yancy is never coming back) 

In the back of his closet, Tendo finds the abused jacket that has traveled from California to Alaska. He puts it around his shoulders and sits cross legged on his bunk. He waits to feel like the baddest motherfucker again, because he'll need it to endure. 

(Yancy is still gone, Tendo has switched back to suits, and he is still waiting.)


End file.
